Multi-node cloud architectures are typically difficult to install and configure. The more nodes belonging to the cloud, the more manual intervention is necessary to configure each node to see the rest of the network. Nowadays, the existing technologies are manual scripts and DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol); however, these technologies do not solve the overall problem about how to get data of surrounding switch ports back to the devices in a multi-node configuration. Typically, IP addresses must be manually entered or pulled via DHCP, and switch port connectivity is only known due to labeled cables or Media Access Control (MAC) address tracing.